Joka vs Dimentio
Description Klonoa vs Super Paper Mario! Which funny looking clown based enemy can prove to be stronger? Interlude Wiz: These clowns you don't want to get angry. If you get them mc, they might just destroy everything you care about. Boomstick: Ya! These two are crazy! Wiz: Joka, loyal minion to Ghadius. Boomstick: And Dimentio, ruler of Dimension D. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Joka Boomstick: This guy looks so... weird... Wiz: That's to be expected. Klonoa has some some odd characters. His Clown Fiend Joka is a loyal henchman to Ghadius. '' '''Boomstick: He's a recurring villain with simple attacks. His normal Attack is punching while spinning, and his dodge is jumping and running away.' Wiz: Joka can teleport too, which is very helpful. He also has stones to summon monsters, but he won't be allowed those in this fight. No outside help allowed. Boomstick: But that's not it. When take a certain amount of damage, he becomes another freaking form known as the Beast form! In this form he looks like a weird floating turtle creature with flippers. His main attack in this form is swinging around his flippers like swords. ' ''Wiz: Joka is based off of a clown for a reason. His attitude is goofy yet very aggressive. If he gets mad, he'll get extremely violent at times. So don't make this guy angry. Dimentio '''Boomstick: Oh, those freaking clowns scare me all the time! Why do they even exist? Wiz: Despite his clown appearance, Dimentio doesn't joke around like a fool. His name is obviously taken from "dimension". Boomstick: He has a lot of powers. Like Paper Mario, he can flip from 2D to 3D, though if in 3D too long, he'll deal damage to himself. Wiz: He can teleport and shoot energy spheres at his opponent. Dimentio makes jokes all the time, but what you don't know is that he's always dead serious. He'll always concentrate on a battle as much as he can, cracking jokes along the way. He's even been called a crazy psychopath before. Boomstick: When Dimentio fuses with Mr. L (Aka Luigi), he becomes SUPER DIMENTIO!!! Super Dimentio is basically a giant machine-like thing that has Dimentio's body and Mr. L's head. In this form he has strong punches, but that's it. It's still strong though! We know, outside help isn't allowed. But we had to give Dimentio this to counter Joka's Beast Form. Wiz: It'd be in your best interest to stay away from this guy. Fight! Dimentio is standing in a field, looking up at a giant black void he created. Dimentio: Haha... HAHAHAHA! His is wonderful! Now that Count Bleck is out of the way, I can finally rule the world! Joka teleports behind him and smirks, causing Dimentio to turn around. Joka: I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with yourself... But you really think that you're going to rule the world? No, this world is reserved for lord Ghadius, sorry. Dimentio: Well, than I guess we're gonna have to fight for it. Joka: I'll fighting you before you go up against Ghadius. Not that I wouldn't kill you. Dimentio: This'll be easy. At least I don't have a master, unlike you. Fight! (Cues "Joka's Theme" from Klonoa: Door to Phantomile http://youtu.be/Y8K-KlqS55Y ) Dimentio shot energy spheres at Joka, but Joka teleported and dodged. Joka ran up to Dimentio and punched while spinning, hitting Dimentio and sending him backwards. Dimentio turned 3D to hide from Joka. Joka: I'm 3D too, idiot. Joka hit Dimentio, than teleported behind Dimentio and hit him again. Dimentio got angry and grabbed Joka, than hit Joka with four energy blasts. Joka fell backwards, but quickly got up. Joka: …… You're stronger than expected…, but you won't survive this! Joka started to transform. As he transformed, Dimentio laughed wildly. Beast Joka: What's your problem? Dimentio: Nothing, you giant turtle. Just that you look goofy. Joka: Look who's talking. Joka slashed Dimentio, making Dimentio fly backwards. Dimentio: That little-… Well, he's not that little, but still. Dimentio looked over and spotted Luigi. Dimentio: Hello… Mr. L… Luigi: Oh no... A couple minutes later after a transformation, Super Dimentio stomped over to Beast Joka. (Cues "It's Showtime!" From Super Paper Mario http://youtu.be/sODgn-PLbvw ) Beast Joka: You too, huh? Beast Joka tried slashing Super Dimentio, but Super Dimentio punched Beast Joka before Beast Joka could slash. Super Dimentio tried to punch Beast Joka, but Beast Joka dodged and slashed Super Dimentio. Super Dimentio fell to the ground, failing to get back up. Beast Joka proceeded to slash Super Dimentio. Super Dimentio turned punched Beast Joka. Both turned back after gaining so much damage. Joka: Oh no... Dimentio chased after Joka and shot an energy sphere, hitting Joka. Joka fell down, and Dimentio shot another energy sphere, disintegrating Joka. KO! Paper Mario, Paper Peach, Paper Luigi and Paper Bowser confronted Dimentio. Meanwhile, Joka's ashes lay in the distance. Conclusion Boomstick: That was a close one! Wiz: That's right. In their normal forms, Dimentio had way more moves, giving him the advantage. Boomstick: And in their final forms, Super Dimentio's punches had more strength. In the end, Dimentio was the one to make a joke out of Joka. Wiz: The winner is, Dimentio. Trivia * This is SuperSaiyan2Link's 15 battle, after finishing Krillin vs Aquaman and helping with Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny. Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015